A Hetalia Halloween
by Italys-Pasta-Monster
Summary: Sassari and her sister Verona, go to a haloween party, but they remember it from a year ago, and they say it was the weirdest Haloween ever! Find out what happend a year ago on Haloween to thies two sisters!


_**Chapter one!**_

**"HEY VERONA WHATS WRONG?!" Sassari yelled, Verona jumped and had an anime sweat drop. "Why are you spacing out?" Sassari asked, Verona said "uumm well idk why i am Sassari-Chan...". Sassari looked at her in a messed up way and said "Why the hell you say "Chan" for?!" Sassari asked a bit pissed off. Verona looked at her confused and shrugged her shoulders. Sassari sighes and says "If something is bothering you just fucking tell me!" Verona then said " Quit yelling at me for one, and for two Why should I tell you?" Sassari glares at her with seriousness in her amber eyes,"Because your my sister and I whant to know what's wrong." Verona looks at her and sighs quietly and says "...You should know whats wrong Sassari-Chan..." "Hm? What are y- oh! Its last year's halloween party still bothering you?" Sassari asked, curiously tipping her head to one side. Verona noded her head and shivered, then said " Yes. America invited us over to his Halloween party this year, And its been bothering me since..." Verona said in a quivery voice. Sassari sighed, her eye twitched slightly at the memory. "Don't worry, i'll stay sober this time and make shure that ass-wipe stays FAAAAAR away from you, I think he has a new 'Girlfriend' right now anyways." Sassari said, resting a hand on her sisters shoulder, avoiding the curl that resided not far above her hand. "So... i mean i know you say that.. but... What if u do not stay sober Sassari-Chan? Than what? ..." Verona cuped her face in her hands and shook her head shivering. " Oi come here," Sassari pulled her sistr into a hug, "i can stay sober with the best of them, but even when drunk i would keep that guy away from you, angery, depressed drunk, remember? Or do you not trust me?" Sassari had a slightly hurt look in her eyes. Verona lookes at her sister and says "Sassari-Chan... Im sorry! I do trust you, Infact i trust you with my life!" Verona looks at sassari with apologetic eyes. Sassari responds to her sister with a large grin "Good, you better enjoy yourself already!" Sassari said. "Ill try Sassari-Chan" Verona says with a half hid her anxiety under her usual bad attitude and craziness. What her sister had reminded her of frightended her, just a little. That night was the memory that she had pushed to the back of her mind, and for a good reasson. Verona went to her room and hid in her closet. She hid the memory till America menchind his party. Sassari sighed inwardly. 'That night should have never happend' she thought getting very depressed very fast. Verona looked at her costume from last year and shiverd 'Why was I so stupid' she thought as she walked outside to throw the year old costume away.**

_**Chapter**_** 2**

**" Hey! Verona! We need to get pick up the guys soon and get our asses to Americas party or we're gonna be late!" Sassari pouted, unaware that picking up there boyfriends and going to Americas party would haunt them for a long, long time.** **"uuuhhh ... I-IM NOT GOING! I-I CANT!' Verona yelled from upstairs in her bedroom. "WHAT?! Your the one who WANTED to go, why not?!' Sassari asked showing up by her in her cat costume. Verona sighes " I dont know im just ... Scared i guess...". That seemed to chatch the older sister off guard. She smiled softly "Hey, dont be scared, 'kay? It'll be fun!" Verona forces a smile, but the look in her eyes say that she is nervous "Your right-" She says "Lets go!" Sassari frowend at her sister's costume "Is there a reason you'r going as an ugly girl?" Verona flinched " ... nope... not really... ". Sassari yelled at Verona and said " Who the hell are you supposed to be anyway? Im'a cat!" Sassari smirked. Veronas lip twitched a little bit and then she said " Well why dont you FIGER IT OUT!?". Just then Sassari noticed the curl. "Oh, so your female South Korea? No wonder your so ugly!" Sassari snickered. Veronas eyes we watering with tears and then she yelled at Sassari " WELL SHUT UP! I DONT NEED TO BE CRITASIZED BY MY OWN SISTER!" , Sassar said " Whoa,whoa, clam your tits. I was just messin with ya." Sassari put a hand on her shoulder. Verona was crying now and said " Im sorry lets just go ,kay?". "Mmkay ." Sassari said leading the way to the boy's houses. Verona whiped her tears away and smiled, following her sister. Korea and Romano had been waiting outside America's place for them. Sassari smiled and waved as she ran up to them, dragging her sister along behind her. Verona smiled brightly at how exited her sister was and at the two boys. " Verona Da-ze!" Korea cheered as he glomped her. Sassari held romanos hand and smiled when he blushed and pouted. Verona laughed with joy " Hello Korea, And Romano!" Verona smiled and patted Koreas head and blushed. " You basterds kept us waiting." Romano growled " Hey, that was her fault for not going at the last minute." Sassari said , pouting and pointing to her sister. Verona smirked and stood up " Well if i might say Romano, You just whant to get in there and get drunk eh? Or is it the fact that u whanted to make fun of Germany or do it with Spain?!" Verona laughed at the last part to herself. Sassari thumped her sister in the forehead, having heard, " Not cool. I dont call your boyfriend a gay faggot, so dont call mine one." Sassari said. " Geez someone has an attatude when shes around her *Cough* Boyfriend *Cough* hehehe " Verona smirked and held Koreas hand. Sassari frowned " Someone dosent know her boundaries around her's" She turned and walked with her boyfriend into the house. Verona sighs " C'mon Korea lets go!" Verona smirks and walks in "This is gonna be fun!". Korea smirked darkly at that. Verona smiled and looked around for America. While looking for America, Verona sees Italy and smiles. Italy was sitting in Germany's lap 'Ve'ing' happily. France was writing names on slips of papper and shoving them in a hat with a perverse smile. " Im gonna get us some,punch, Da-ze" Korea said with a smile as he started toward the punch table. Verona was about to say something to Korea, but he was already gone, so she sat on the couch and smiled at herself.**


End file.
